Hitomiko Yanagi
by UltimateReader18
Summary: I must rewrite because of several story developments. I recently got new research material, so I can fix this up Thank you.


_I know that this story is a little behind the actual Naruto story, but I have placed the beginning of this story just after the invasion of Pein. Hitomiko Yanagi and others who have names you have never encountered are most likely unreal and comment if you would like to know. If I get some of the information wrong please inform me and I will attempt to fix it without messing up the whole story. If you don't like it, why did you click the tab in the first place, duh!_

_ENJOY!_

Introduction

_"Aw, c'mon Kakashi! This isn't funny anymore! Give me back my ball!" I shouted as I made yet another unsuccessful attempt to snag the brown ball from out of my silver haired friend's hands. My other friend, Rin, also made another attempt but he moved aside and her momentum had her falling on the ground with a thump. I laughed with her and helped her to her feet. Kakashi smirked under his mask and waved the ball higher so that I couldn't reach it._

_ "Gotta catch it first" Kakashi laughed as I leapt up to grab the ball again. Another friend, Obito Uchiha sat under a willow tree watching with sweat lining his forehead. None of us had been successful in grabbing the ball from Kakashi. I hunched over in an attempt to breathe._

_ "This isn't a fair match up chunin!" a familiar voice called. I straightened and saw Minato Namikaze, the man I loved just as much as my parents. I grinned widely as I used the distraction to snag onto the ball and held on like a little dog. Kakashi looked over his shoulder with his arm in the air still._

_ "No fair sensei!" Kakashi shouted back as he released the ball and I fell down, having been a few inches off the ground. Rin laughed as I bounced the ball in my hand._

_ "Is too fair Hatake" Rin retorted, "you are chunin and we are genin, you shouldn't take advantage of those weaker than you" Rin stuck her tongue out at him. I grinned._

_ "Actually I got promoted to a chunin a few weeks ago Rin-chan, I even beat Kakashi to that level" I laughed. Rin turned to me surprised, as did Kakashi._

_ "It's true, as excepted from my daughter" another voice called. I turned again and saw a dark haired man with his hair tied in a tail not unlike Sakumo's. I dropped the ball, where it bounced a few times, and ran to my father's arms._

_ "Who'd she beat last?" Kakashi demanded. I heard some footsteps and saw that Minato had joined the others._

_ "Mikki Nijji" Minato answered. Rin turned to him._

_ "She beat Mikki?" Obito asked incredulously._

_ "You sound so surprised Obi" I called to him, wriggling from my father's arms._

_ "Well, she was like the best in the academy, even over Kakashi" Obito explained, "I never knew that you held so much potential" I made a pouty face._

_ "Just because I'm smaller than the others, doesn't mean that I can't be just as smart as them" I retorted, stung. I felt my father pat my shoulder reassuringly._

_ "But- We weren't there to try out to be chunin though!" Rin exclaimed. Kakashi's eyebrows furrowed._

_ "I was there, but Minato sensei was helping me strategize, so I had my back turned" Kakashi admitted. Minato slid me a private wink and I smiled halfway._

_ "Either way, I think that my team won today right?" I laughed, attempting to get the conversation elsewhere._

_ "Sure, Miko you won this time" Kakashi chuckled unwillingly, "next time luck won't get you anywhere" I grinned at him mischievously._

_ We were six at that time, now we are around eight years old. Things are awkward. I sat next to Rin, watching as a never ending line flooded into the new Ichiraku Ramen shop. Obito was in that line, bouncing on the balls of his feet to look over the heads of the adults. Kakashi was not with us. I felt my lips turn down in a frown._

_ Sakumo committed suicide, all because he chose to save his comrades rather than to continue on with his mission. I didn't even know what that objective was, or whom Sakumo had tried to save. All I knew was that I felt Kakashi's pain, my mother left me for the same reason. He wouldn't even talk to me about it, because he didn't think that he needed to. All he thought now was that the rules needed to be upheld and that if anything caused a roadblock in mission you should continue on with that mission without straying from that purpose._

_ Kakashi walked past the line with his nose in a training book and I waved half-heartedly to see if he would notice. He must have seen the movement out of the corner of his eye and looked up. I smiled faintly and patted the seat next to me. He shook his head and continued on. Now I felt betrayal. I ruffled Rin's hair and stood to follow after him._

_ "Whatcha reading?" I asked quietly after a moment of silence, uncomfortable silence._

_ "A book" he answered dully, still reading it. I pursed my lips and snatched it from him, sticking my thumb in his place and flipping it to read the cover._

_ "Give it back!" he snapped. The book was taken from my hands and I moved in front of him with my arms crossed._

_ "What is your problem Miko, I don't have time for this" he snarled, the book finally forgotten._

_ "Don't give me that crap Kakashi, you had all the time in the world before when we played with my ball" I retorted angrily, "stop acting all misunderstood, I know how it feels to lose a parent by their own hand" Kakashi sucked in a breath and appraised me like he was meeting me for the first time._

_ "You lost Ternai that way huh, I forgot" he murmured, looking down at his feet. I snorted._

_ "Real lucky that you could forget" I growled. Kakashi looked up at me firmly._

_ "What did you want anyway?" he asked coldly. I kicked up some dirt with my big toe._

_ "I want you to trust me Kakashi, to talk to me like we're actually friends. I understand how you feel, but you can't let that guide you your whole life" I whispered pleadingly. He looked back at me uncaringly. He opened his book again._

_ "Thanks for the advice Miko, but I'm doing just fine" he answered, collectedly. I felt the tears welding up as he brushed past me. I turned around and my arms fell to my sides._

_ "You're a horrible friend Kakashi Hatake! I hate you!" I screamed. Kakashi's back stiffened and the book fell from his grasp. I spun back around and took off before he could feed me another pathetic apology. I passed Rin and Obito who sat on the bench with steaming ramen. They went to wave me over but stopped when they saw my tears glittering on my face._

_ "Mi-"Rin began but I was already gone. A three pronged kunai I recognized stabbed into the soil a few feet in front of me and there was a flash of yellow hair before I was sobbing on Minato's forearm. I felt a soft hand stroking my hair._

_ "There, there Hitomiko, it's alright" Minato whispered. I heard two sets of footsteps running as Rin and Obito ran to catch up with me. I sniveled and saw that Obito's jacket was covered in broth. I half sobbed half laughed as I unzipped the little pouch on my thigh and grabbed a little handkerchief to wipe off the mess._

_ I kept my eyes focused on the task at hand and finally Obito grasped my wrist. I looked up at him and he was smiling sheepishly._

_ "I don't need babied Miko, it's alright" he laughed. I smiled faintly at him and replaced the little cloth in my pouch._

_ Another span of time has gone by. This is war; this is the Third Great Shinobi War. I'm scurrying frantically attempting to feed and take care of all the village people in the evacuation tunnels, worrying about the Kanabi Bridge team, and worrying about my friends out in the war fronts attempting to keep off the enemy. I am only thirteen years old. I skitter to a stop next to Kushina, Minato's wife, and attempt to breathe._

_ "Hitomiko, you're trying to be everywhere at once, you're not a superhero, and you should sit for a moment and clam down" Kushina chastised. I chuckled unwillingly and slid to the floor next to her and took a deep breath._

_ "Even if that is taken off my plate I still have to worry about Rin, Obito, and Kakashi at Kanabi bridge, about my father and the others, and even more things on top of that" I gushed, all in one breath. Kushina laughed at me and began pulling her fingers softly through my shoulder length dark hair._

_ "You're going to turn into an old woman too soon Hitomiko, with all that time you spend not worrying about yourself" Kushina taunted, I grinned hearing my father in those words._

_ "My father says the same" I laughed softly. One of the nurses came running._

_ "Mrs. Namikaze! Mrs. Namikaze! The Yellow Flash and his two students are back!" the nurse gasped. I felt my brow furrow._

_ "Two students Yuki? Are you sure?" Kushina asked, noting that part just as I did._

_ "Yes, he returned with two students, did he have more?" the nurse replied surely, confused._

_ "Yes, there should have been three" I murmured. More running had me stiffening. Suddenly Minato was gripping Kushina tightly. He was crying. I had never seen him cry before. I could only accept the worst._

_ "He's dead" Minato moaned. I froze. 'He's dead'. Oh please, please no! Kakashi please don't be dead!_

_ "He pushed Kakashi out of the way" Minato breathed, looking up at Kushina despairingly, "He gave one of his Sharingan to him as a gift for becoming a jonin" I began crying too._

_ "Obito, no, no, no, no" I wailed. Minato kneeled next to me and our tears mingled together as we both cried over the loss._

_Only a few months to recover. How could life be so cruel? The war continued and I got to see the gifted Sharingan for myself. _

_ I was watching the battle as a blood red sunset made Kohona glow with sickening color. Someone was running towards me and I turned. It was my father. I vaguely heard the roar of two different beasts. My father didn't smile at me he just hugged me to his chest with is hand on the back of my neck._

_ "Forced Insomnia Jutsu" he muttered. I opened my mouth to scream but nothing came out._

_ I stirred sleepily and I saw I was lying on a collapsed bed, my bed. I heard something evil chuckle in my ear._

_ "I'm surprised" a deep voice rumbled, "he managed to squeeze most of my power into this tiny little girl" That voice faded and I curled into a ball, rocking myself, scared. The down downstairs door burst open and several pairs of footsteps sounded on the ground floor._

_ "Miko?" a familiar voice shouted. My head snapped up and I shot to my feet. I felt in the darkness for the sliding bamboo door to my closet. That sounded like Kakashi but I wasn't going to be fooled by the enemy. I was only a kid so if I couldn't fight I would hide. I found the handle and silently slid the door open and folded myself into the crumbling structure._

_ My bedroom door banged open and more footsteps sounded around the room._

_ "Do you think she's here?" an unfamiliar voice asked, "do you think she attempted to help the Fourth and died?" I heard a sharp intake of breath. A soft sniffing sound came and then silence._

_ "No, she's here" Kakashi's voice answered confidently. The door slid back open and a flashlight beam had me raising my hand to protect my face. Kakashi's relief was well printed on his face, but then what I guessed was the emotion on his face before replaced it. He kneeled next to me and offered his hand._

_ "Come on Miko, you need to get out of here" Kakashi whispered, "Kohona is going to have to give you an apartment to live in, Oshi, he's dead" Misery was like a deadly blow. I snapped at his hand and curled back up._

_ "No, no, no" I sobbed._

_ "C'mon Miko, there's a funeral for Minato and Kushina too" he begged. I looked up at him. He seemed to finally understand that nothing was as bad as what I felt. I grasped his hand and hefted myself up._

_ I could hear the cheers of shinobi, the ninja glad to have survived another day._

_ Naruto is fourteen now, I can see that he has his father's determination. He feels lonely, I know how he feels. He's left with Jiraya; I still can't believe that those two actually brought back Tsunade-sama and Shizune. I've been employed at the Academy. I leave flowers at loved ones graves every day and visit the memorial stone._

_ Naruto has returned, he's sixteen and looks even more like his father. There's fear in the village, there's a group called the Akatsuki that is targeting the Jinjuriki, people like Naruto and Bee-sama._

_ Pein came for us. He killed more than I have guessed we have ever lost. Kakashi, Jiraya, and others. Tears splash onto the ground as I watch the rubble shift and blow with the wind. A sudden shouting has me looking up. There's a huge strange statue shooting green light and paper is flowing along with it. Green light surrounds Kakashi and I jumped to my feet. I ran to his side and watched as the light finally faded and Kakashi began to stir._

_ Something rumbled behind me and a familiar yellow haired man burst from the ground gasping and choking on air. I screamed. More familiar people were created from ash from the ground and I fell backwards._

_ Minato, Rin, Kushina, Jiraya, and more came from the ground, old man Sarutobi, Asuma, my father, my mother, a baby, and several others. I remember nothing else before my world goes dark._


End file.
